The Soundtrack
by Doctor.Whom
Summary: A series of stories inspired by songs or certain parts of songs, set to little moments in Doctor Who- Doctor/Rose, Doctor/Donna, Doctor/Martha, Doctor etc. formally known as "I ache"
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A series of stories inspired by songs or certain parts of songs, set to little moments in Doctor Who- Doctor/Rose, Doctor/Donna, Doctor/Martha, Doctor etc.

A/N: Hi! Nothing really to say, thought I'd start with Doctor/Rose, coz I love them and I love this song. I took the four lines below, and they sort of created a fic for me...

Disclaimer: No rights to DW...*crosses fingers and begs RTD, then remembers that I'm angry at RTD for the latest Torchwood episodes and begs Steven Moffat instead*. Neither do I own Coldplay or their song Violet Hill- oh dear, I ruined the surprise...

* * *

_Took my love down to violet hill_

_There we sat in snow_

_All that time she was silent still_

_If you love me won't you let me know?_

Rose felt a push at her side and was shoved into a small, wooden cabinet, hidden from the monsters that had been chasing them for the last 15 minutes. The Doctor closely followed suit, squeezing in opposite from her and closing the door. Breathing heavily, Rose flattened down her many layered Victorian dress and awkwardly positioned herself against the wall. It didn't do much use, for the cupboard was so little that there was no way to avoid any embarrassing physical closeness with him, but they were safe. Listening closely to the disarmingly frightening creatures outside stalk grudgingly past, the Doctor breathed a silent sigh of relief, turned to Rose and smiled. A rather out of place smile for the circumstances, but appreciated nonetheless.

"You alright?" The Doctor mouthed, a slightly worried expression covering his face.

Rose nodded briefly and then returned to her expression of silent awkwardness. She could feel the warmth of his body against hers and with every movement his suit brushed her shoulder. Trying to compose herself and resist the urge to grab his lapels and snog him senseless, a slight squeeze on her hand from the Doctor took her by surprise and she almost fell out the doors. Regaining balance, she leant against the back wall of the oak cabinet and locked eyes with the Doctor's. A smaller smile this time, almost shy, and Rose leaned in ever so slightly- hardly noticeable, but enough to raise the tension in the cabinet. With small, achingly slow moves, the Doctor and Rose moved closer to each other, hardly knowing what they were doing. Rose on her tiptoes, breathing hard and lips parted, stared up at the Doctor, who was inches away from her face, threading his fingers through hers. Leaning forward, the Doctor touched her nose with his, his lips about to touch hers. And Rose turned away.

Leaning back against the wood, silence enveloping her, she tried not to watch the Doctor stand up straight, a confused and almost rejected expression on his face.

"I-If you l--." the Doctor said, almost pained.

"I think it's safe now", Rose interjected and, avoiding any eye contact with the Doctor, slowly and quietly pushed the cabinet door, her head peeking around the corner. The Doctor, running his hand through his hair and looking almost fragile in his pinstriped suit, followed her out of the cupboard.

----

Rose didn't say a word as the Doctor fixed the situation- expelling the creatures from the town, with a fierce, blazing expression. She stood back as the villagers praised his skills, and he accepted their gratitude; and she followed him noiselessly as he slipped out of the arms of the grateful townspeople and disappeared around the corner, just as the white snow began to fall on the rooftops.

They did not talk until they reached the hill where the TARDIS stood, and Rose turned to face the Doctor as he fumbled for the key.

"Do you think they'll be okay, the people in the village?"

"Oh...yeah, they're safe now, those things won't come back", the Doctor said as he pushed the blue door open and gestured towards the opening with a nod of his head.

Rose held back, folding her arms and kicking the snow with her feet, revealing intense violet grass below.

"I don't...really want to go yet", she said diffidently, and watched as the Doctor walked slowly over to her, examining the same patch of purple grass she stared at.

"When it's not snowing, the whole hill is purple, the next one red, the one after that green and so on", he pointed to the hills surrounding them and then turned back to the snow, "A lot like Gallifrey really..."

Rose searched the Doctor's face. She had never seen him so quiet, so reminiscent, so disinterested in explaining to Rose the quirks of the land. She had, in fact, rarely heard him talk about Gallifrey in such an off-handed way. Realising that he had done this to perhaps grab her attention, to alert her to the fact that he was lonely and needed her to distance those inches in the cabinet, meet his lips with hers, Rose sunk to the ground. Overwhelmed, she hardly noticed the Doctor sit down next to her and take a deep breath in. The snow creaked as Rose moved to cross her legs and the Doctor turned to look at her. Hair swirling in the wind, she seemed oblivious to the snow seeping through her jeans, to the Doctor looking at her, she stayed silent and still as the snowflakes fell on her shoulders, her lips quivering.

"Just...let me know", the Doctor whispered, and continued to pick at the violent purple grass.

* * *

A/N: I don't think I like the ending, anyway let me know what you think...Next one will be up soonish.


	2. Something Stupid

A/N: HI!!! So I have renewed my Doctor/Rose squeeishness, so here's a new chapter!! Let me know what you think…. Based on the mood and lyrics of "Something Stupid", by Nicole Kidman and Robbie Williams…

Disclaimer: I don't own TV Shows or Songs or nuffin'…

And if we go some place to dance

I know that there's a chance

You want be leaving with me…

And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place

And have a drink or two

And then I go and spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like "I love you"

- Something Stupid – Robbie Williams feat. Nicole Kidman

It would be stupid, wouldn't it? To say I love you…

Rose would catch him at the right time, in the evening before they went back to the TARDIS, and slip her hand into his. Stopping him in the street just before they went out of earshot of the tinkering little music, Rose would smile coyly, sway her hips and ask him to dance. Letting out a small laugh and pulling him close, she would rock with him to the soft music and make little expressions that only they knew the meaning to. It would be perfect. He would tap the rhythm of the piano onto her hand and she would watch the streetlight halo his hair.

Then she would spoil it all and say I love you…

The Doctor would catch her at the right time, in the corridor of the TARDIS at night, and ask her for a drink. Sitting cross-legged on the captain's chair, they would face each other, a glass resting in their hands and snacks sitting on a makeshift table. The Doctor would take another gulp of his wine and continue his story as she laughed or embellished the details he tended to skip over. Occasionally, he would catch her watching him with a small smile on her face and the Doctor feared she would catch him doing the same.

And then he'd spoil it all and say I love you…

So maybe Rose would just walk past the music, pretending to the Doctor that they didn't have time to dance.

And maybe he wouldn't stop her in the corridor, if not only to say goodnight.

Except…occasionally the Doctor and Rose would stop and wonder …would it really be so stupid? Would it really turn out so bad if they stopped dancing around the subject and just admitted the feelings that everyone else saw? What if they said "I love you"?

They would probably kiss, and Rose would imitate the smile plastered on the Doctor's face as he caressed her hair. They would probably….Then they would continue on as normal, with slightly more intimate looks, a bit more hand-holding, slightly closer hugs, a few kisses here and there., and the knowledge that those weighty three words were out in the open.

If anything it would be happily ever after…sometimes the Doctor and Rose didn't know what they were afraid of.

Maybe it wouldn't be so stupid to say "I love you"…


End file.
